Carpet
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim and Shego are married and have a little daughter called Sharon. One day she comes home from school with an interesting new word. What new word did she learn? KIGO


I don't own Kim Possible or Shego! Sharon is a imaginary thingy!

I'm sorry if this story offends anybody! That's not my goal.. it's just a short.. (Hopefully entertaining) fic. I have nothing against non straight people... really.. it just seemed.. funny.. so don't be mad please.. thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Carpet_**

A small girl with red hair was happily walking home. She had been to school and she couldn't wait to get home. To her opinion her parents were the coolest parents in the world. They were strict at some points but she still thought they rocked. Why are her parents so cool? Cause she's the daughter of the famous couple Kim and Shego Possible.

Yes her parents were Kim Possible and Shego, the hero and the ex-villain and once again hero. She never even thought about the fact that they were both female. Maybe she was too young to think about it. Or maybe she just didn't care about that. Who would if you had parents like that?

Back to the story… the little red head was humming happily as she walked back home. She knew that her parents would be waiting for her at home. Little Sharon, named after her green skinned mother, couldn't wait to see them. She had to tell them what had happened at school today. The incident left her with a question she was dying to ask. She smiled as her house came in sight and took off in a fast sprint.

She ran up to the door and almost ran right through it. Luckily Kim opened the door just in time before she crashed into the object.

"What's the rush honey?" She questioned the smaller red head.

"Hi mommy!" She squealed and she latched onto Kim's leg.

"Well aren't we in a happy mood today? Come on, let's go inside." Kim said and she dragged her daughter, who was still clinging to her leg, inside. She walked to the living room, the smaller red head bouncing happily behind her.

"Look who's home." Kim announced and Shego looked up to see her two favorite red heads.

"My favorite red head!" She exclaimed and she picked the girl up. Kim pouted a little at that which earned her a questioning look from Shego.

"I thought I was your favorite." She said with big watery eyes.

"You both are." Shego said with a grin and she pulled Kim into a hug as well. The family shared a group hug that would make everybody go ahw. Eventually they moved their family moment to the couch and Sharon got pulled into Kim's lap.

"So how was school?" She asked the smaller red head.

"It was great! I did a back flip during P.E!" The little girl squealed.

"Is that so? You're starting to look just like your mother." Shego said and she shot a playful look at Kim.

"Hey! Don't blame me, I'm not the only one who's been doing back flips, Miss 'Let me do a back flip while I'm standing on the roof'." Kim shot back.

"Guilty." Was all Shego said and the red heads giggled at the same time. "So did anything else happen at school?" Shego asked, changing the subject.

"Not really it was just like every other day." The 10-year-old replied and a light grumbling sound could be heard in the living room.

"I think someone's hungry." Kim announced and she got to her feet, carrying Sharon with her. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"What do you want?" Shego asked, following them into the kitchen.

"I'd like some... uhm… waffles!" She announced happily.

"Then waffles it is!" Shego replied and she started gathering the ingredients. The smaller red head turned to Kim with questioning eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" Kim asked.

"Why don't you cook?" This question made Shego snort and Kim shot her a dirty look. She refocused on the smaller red head and smiled at her.

"Because mommy can't cook."

"Why not?" Sharon asked.

"Because… "Because last time your mommy cooked she blew up the entire kitchen." Shego announced suddenly. Sharon's mouth fell open and she stared at Kim with big eyes.

"Is that true mommy?" She asked. Kim blushed lightly and decided not to answer that question.

"Yeah its true, I was there." Shego replied and she placed a stack of waffles in front of the little girl. Her light green eyes lit up at the very sight of the high stack of waffles.

"I hope you're very hungry cause you've got to eat them all!" Shego said and she gave the girl a kiss on her cheek. The smaller red head didn't say a thing and started eating her waffles. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and they both looked at the happy little girl. Both were smiling as they saw how she enjoyed her waffles. They shared a small kiss and refocused on their only child.

"Give me some of that!" Shego suddenly announced and she stole one of the waffles.

"My waffles!" The girl cried out.

"Don't worry you have that entire stack to yourself. I won't touch any of your waffles, I promise." Shego announced and she took a bite out of the one she was holding. She offered Kim a piece and the older red head gladly accepted it.

"Mommy?" Sharon called in between bites.

"Yes honey?" Kim replied as she took another bite.

"What's a carpet muncher?" The girl asked. Kim started coughing, almost choking on the piece of waffle she had been chewing on. Shego patted her on the back and it took her a few moments to regain her normal breathing.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked in shock.

"A girl in school called me a carpet muncher." The little girl said and she pouted a bit. "Is it a bad thing to say?" She asked.

"Well honey it isn't a nice thing to say. It's very offending for people like your mother and I."

"For hero's?" The girl asked.

"No for two females together. It's not nice and you should forget what that girl called you." Kim explained.

"So am I a carpet muncher?" Shego snorted at this question which earned her a dirty look from Kim.

"Who knows honey, maybe you are or maybe not. You'll discover that when you're older. Just don't use the phrase carpet muncher anymore." Kim replied.

"Okay mommy." Sharon replied and she continued devouring her waffles

"Who called you that anyway?" Shego asked suddenly.

"Samantha."

"Samantha rockwaller?!" Kim almost screamed and Sharon just nodded at that. Shego noticed that Kim's anger was rising and quickly cut in.

"Well I love my carpet." She announced dry. Kim turned to look at her, shock clear in her eyes.

"You have a carpet mom??" Sharon asked curiously.

"I sure as hell do!" Shego replied proud.

"Really?! What color is it?"

"It's red sweetie."

"Red like my hair?" She asked with a big smile on her face. Shego became quiet for a few moments and just stared at her. Her gaze shifted to Kim and she stared at her wife for a few moments as well.

"No it's a bit darker, like your mother's hair." She said and Sharon smiled at that.

"I want a carpet! Can I see yours mom?" Sharon asked bouncing up and down in her seat.

"If you really wa- "Okay honey why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?" Kim announced stopping the conversation immediately. The little girl stopped bouncing and quickly devoured her last waffle before running out of the kitchen.

"Well done." Shego said to Kim.

"Well I had to stop it some way or another! Do you realize that she just asked if she could see my… "Carpet? Yeah I know and I was planning on showing her a little red rug with the word welcome on it." Shego said cutting in.

"The doormat?" Kim questioned, her eyebrow rising.

"Exactly the doormat." Shego said doing a poor job of hiding her smile. Kim rolled her eyes at her and turned to walk away. A hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled up against Shego's body.

"You know I love my carpet." Shego said softly and she kissed Kim lightly on the lips. The red head pulled back with a grin on her face.

"I know you do, you prove it to me almost everyday." Kim whispered in reply.

"Hell yeah." Shego announced and she captured Kim's lips in a loving kiss.

_**The End**_

* * *

This was my short.. kinda entertaining... (or whatever you think about it) story. I think the Title is very well explained now XD

haha hope you enjoyed it and Sorry If I offended you by using.. that certain word..


End file.
